


From the Fires

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Hermione/Rabastan rarepair_shorts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rating: PG13, marriage ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Hermione could scarcely believe that he had been the one she had called back after the divination ritual she had performed the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the apple divinations for Samhain and All Hallow's Eve.

**Title:** From the Fires  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Rabastan  
 **Prompt** : All Hallow's Eve  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 114  
 **Summary:**  Hermione could scarcely believe that he had been the one she had called back after the divination ritual she had performed the night before  
 **Author's Notes:** This is inspired by the apple divinations for Samhain and All Hallow's Eve.

 

Hermione could not believe the man who had walked out from the fires. He was tall, majestic and oozed sensuality. Rabastan Lestrange was a completely different man to what he had been the last time she had seen him.

  
As he walked toward her, Hermione could scarcely believe that he had been the one she had called back after the divination ritual she had performed the night before.

  
“My lady,” he said bowing. “You have called me from the other side to join you as your mate, do you accept our union?”

  
“I accept our union.” Hermione said offering her hand.

  
She led him to the feasting table and served him as tradition dictated.


End file.
